Aquello que me haces sentir
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Alphonse recuerda todas las sensaciones que Mei le ha transmitido.


**Aquello que me haces sentir**

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** Alphonse recuerda todas las sensaciones que Mei le ha transmitido.

 **Nota de la autora:** Nada, un pequeño aporte dedicado a Silvin Lewis Dragneel porque es tan fanática de Fullmetal Alchemist como yo. Todo lo plasmado en esta historia se creó escuchando a Ed Sheeran.

Mamá, me terminaste haciendo fanática.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Aquello que me haces sentir

Alphonse reflexiona sobre su relación con Mei Chang, la pequeña princesa de Xing que había llegado a Amestris buscando la inmortalidad para proteger a su clan. Él recuerda como una proeza el momento en que ella lo derribó siendo una armadura en aquel enfrentamiento de su hermano y él contra Scar.

Ni en sus más frenéticos sueños hubiera imaginado que iba terminar contrayendo matrimonio con ella.

Allí estaba nervioso porque ahora le correspondía hablar sobre su pareja ante un gran conjunto de personas, tanto gente conocida de Amestris como los cincuenta clanes del país vecino. Debido a las facciones heredadas por el fallecido Hoheiheim, un habitante nativo de la antigua ciudad de Xerxes, toda la sociedad xingense lo ubicaba en una especie de pedestal por su enorme parecido con el Sabio del Oeste. Entidad que trajo consigo la alquimia y la combinó con la alquimia medicinal que Xing poseía.

Su parecido con la icónica figura del país y el hecho de que fuera a contraer matrimonio con la heredada de un clan de Xing le había dado una fama que no buscó. Eso trajo como desenlace que su ceremonia privada de matrimonio entre familia y amigos se convirtiera en un hecho tan importante como la coronación del emperador Yao.

Todo ese espectáculo que el alquimista no pretendía que sucediera lo tenía con una tensión en los hombros y nervios carcomiendo su interior. Había olvidado desarrollar unas palabras en honor a su esposa para la ceremonia.

¿Qué debía decir de Mei a todos sus invitados?

Su primera tarea como esposo y había fallado. Nada podría ser peor.

—¡Alphonse, apresúrate! Ling no puede seguir entreteniendo a los invitados porque según Lan Fan ya ha bebido demasiado. Además, el bastardo de Roy quiere que… —Edward había entrado a la habitación del novio esperando ver a su hermano alistarse su traje ceremonial o acomodar su cabello. No esperaba verlo con el rostro salpicado de nervios—, vaya ¿Alphonse Elric está nervioso? —dijo mofándose.

—Hermano, no tengo tiempo para esto —exclamó con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro—. No sé qué decir sobre Mei frente a los clanes de Xing y las personas más importantes de Amestris. Se supone que las palabras del novio son sumamente determinantes para el futuro de la pareja y buen augurio. ¡Pero no tengo nada!

—A mí no me fue difícil hablar en mi boda —recordó Edward con cierto tono altanero.

—La capitana escribió tus palabras y fue una versión resumida de lo que el general le expresó a ella —agregó Alphonse frunciendo su ceño en un gesto divertido. El mayor refunfuño.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Lo mío fue una versión resumida de lo que dijo el bastardo a Hawkeye —gruño entre dientes. Odiaba cuando su hermano saltaba a relucir eso—, pero mi punto es que sí yo que soy un asco para los sentimientos pude decirlo. ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo el hermano más apuesto y sereno de los Elric?

—¿Eso debería ser una ofensa?

—No, es un recordatorio de lo cursi que fuiste con Mei cuando apenas la conociste. ¡Te halagas a ti mismo diciendo que eras mejor que yo!

—Me gusta caerle bien a las personas. Además, Mei fue muy tierna y amable, aunque estuviera dentro de la armadura.

Edward carcajeó.

—Pues a esa pequeña princesa le caíste muy bien, pero yo no creo que sea tierna o amable. ¡Es un más bien un pequeño demonio!

Alphonse enarcó una ceja, divertido.

—Tú no la conoces tan bien como yo —exclamó Alphonse suspirando como cualquier enamorado—. Ella…ella es muy tierna. Su alma es tierna. Recuerdo cuando comenzamos a estudiar alkahestria que solíamos quedarnos en distintos lugares…la delicadeza, la insignificancia, el detalle con el que me hablaba.

«El dulce anhelo del amor que guardaba con relación a mí, tal vez inquieto y con mortal recelo porque tenía miedo de que no la correspondiera. La dulzura de su voz que inspiraban en mi alma celestial simpatía al mismo tiempo que las rápidas tormentas que nos azotaban cuando practicamos en el campo. Siempre que se cubría con esas enormes hojas mi alma se alborotaba, similar a olas de los océanos con violenta cólera, como un impetuoso torbellino.

¡Y es muy sentimental! Cuando sus ojos vierten lágrimas que velan sobre su mirada ónice, realza aún más su ternura y los suspiros de sus labios que vuelan como ráfaga aumentan su hermosura; y mientras caen sus agitados rizos que la sofocan en verano, aumenta aún más su encanto…»

—¡Alphonse Elric! —aulló Edward mientras le daba una bofetada leve.

—¡Hermano, eso duele!, ¿y por qué lo haces?

—Porque eres un idiota. ¿Acaso no te escuchaste? —Alphonse escudriño a su hermano con la mirada, sin comprender a qué quería llegar—. Tienes más poesía encima que cualquier libro que Garfiel podría escribir en tres días. Hay material de sobra en ti para que hables sobre tu esposa.

—Hermano, ¿en verdad lo crees?

Edward le dio un leve apretón a su hombro, sonriendo.

—Sí lo hubiera sabido te hubiera pedido que tu hicieras las palabras para decir en mi boda.

Alphonse le devolvió el apretón y la sonrisa. Estaba listo.

—Gracias, hermano. Vamos, tengo un discurso que dar.

La ceremonia se encontraba en su punto de ebullición cuando Alphonse decidió salir a tomar aire fresco. Sus palabras habían conmovido a todos los presentes, tanto los clanes como sus amigos de Amestris se alzaron en un sonoro aplauso cuando dio por acabado su discurso. Eso lo llevó a estar gran parte de la noche recibiendo agasajos que llegaron a comparar sus dotes en la poesía con las habilidades de alquimia del Sabio del Oeste. Alphonse sentía que su padre estaría involucrado en su vida incluso después de muerto.

Sin embargo, tanta atención estaba haciendo agobiante para el rubio y deseaba encontrar a su esposa que había perdido de vista después de que Armstrong los abrazara y llorara.

El alquimista estaba el patio buscando rastro de su esposa cuando una pequeña panda se posó en su hombro. Esté sonrió ante la presencia de Xiao Mei y la acarició con ternura.

—Sí estás aquí quiere decir que mi esposa está muy cerca —exclamó mirando a la criatura—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscarla?

—No será necesario, Alphonse. Estoy aquí.

Con su traje ceremonial de novia y un peinado que Winry había tenido la amabilidad de hacerle, Mei se lucía ante su esposo. Contento con la presencia de su amada allí, el rubio le dio corto beso en los labios y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola.

—Estuve buscándote. Lamento la actitud del mayor Armstrong, es una persona…

—Muy efusiva, sí —Mei pegó su espalda contra el torso de Alphonse buscando su cercanía—. Pero me agrada. Todos los amestrisanos me agradan.

—¿Enserio te agradan todos los amestrisanos? —indagó, divertido—. Bueno, creo que debería de sentirme celoso.

Mei carcajeó.

—Me agradan todos. Pero solo amo a uno —dijo girándose para quedar frente a él—. Y ese eres tú. Gracias por tus palabras. Me encantaron.

—Solo dije que lo me has hecho sentir hasta este día. Aunque ahora que estamos casados y tenemos toda una vida juntos, todo va a cambiar.

—Créeme, todos tus sentimientos por mí aumentaran —exclamó con confianza.

Alphonse sonrió ante su esposa. Su ceño fruncido era muy tierno.

—Lo sé y por esto te amo.

—Te amo.

Y ambos volvieron a sellar sus labios con amor.


End file.
